


Yearning to Fulfill You

by the_genderman



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Erectile Dysfunction, Facials (mentioned), Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sub Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 11:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: Pre-war, small Dom!Steve. Steve’s stressed out, Bucky wants to help him with that. What it says on the tin (the tags).





	Yearning to Fulfill You

Bucky watches Steve as they wash the dishes together. Just watches, doesn’t say anything. Not yet. He knows Steve’s had a bad day at work, but what _kind_ of bad day? The kind that he can scowl and pout for an evening then sleep it off? Or the kind where he needs to take charge for a bit, to prove that he’s more than what the world lets him be.

Bucky watches Steve, who stands with shoulders hunched, muscles taut, wrist-deep in dishwater, as he moves through the kitchen, drying the last of the plates and putting them away into the cabinet. He can’t see Steve’s hands, but he knows they’re balled into tight fists. He inhales slowly, deeply. He doesn’t know what got Steve into this mood, but he knows how to get him out of it. He exhales.

“Hey, Stevie?” Bucky tosses out casually. “Meet me in the bedroom when you’re done, I’ve got a little something for you.”

Steve looks up at Bucky, peering into him, then nods his head and wrings out the dish rag.

\------------------

Bucky’s sitting on the edge of his bed, stripped to the skin, legs spread casually. His hands are on his knees, an old leather belt dangling from one, a small, heavy steel ball bearing in the other. Steve raises one eyebrow in an unspoken question.

“You need it,” Bucky replies simply. He rises from the bed, walks over to Steve, and hands him the belt and the ball. Bucky drops to his knees in the middle of the floor and crosses his wrists behind him. He waits, watching Steve demurely, his head bowed. 

Steve fingers the belt and paces, considering. He’s a little grateful, a little uncomfortable with how Bucky seems to know _exactly_ when he needs this. He’s a little uncomfortable with needing it at all, but if Bucky is willing, if Bucky is always the one to initiate, then it’s not hurting anyone, is it? He looks at the belt, looks at Bucky. His pacing has taken him behind Bucky; right where he needs to be. He crouches down and gently winds the belt around Bucky’s wrists, placing the ball bearing into one of his hands. Bucky’s fingers tighten around the smooth steel ball.

When he rises to his feet again, Steve’s aura is different. He’s not the tired, frustrated man trying to drown his feelings in dish water. He’s confident, he walks taller. He knows he’s in charge here. He steps in front of Bucky and reaches down to take his chin in his hands, tipping his face up, wordlessly telling him to keep his eyes right here. He smirks and begins to slowly undress. Bucky watches obediently.

When Steve has shed the last of his clothes, he steps up to Bucky again. He runs his fingers through Bucky’s hair softly, gently, before clenching his fingers into a fist. Not the angry, powerless fist from before, but one of control and dominance. He gives a little tug, making sure his grasp is tight. With his other hand, he fists his cock, stroking himself, stoking his fire. He sees the eagerness in Bucky’s eyes and gives him a broad, toothy grin. He tugs his cock harder, faster, encouraging it to rise. He wants this. He knows he has it in him.

He _knows_ he does. Steve’s frustration is starting to rise again as his cock refuses to. He sees how Bucky’s looking at him, sees the love and the hunger in his eyes, sees the anticipation writ large in every line of his body. Steve knows this submission wouldn’t come naturally to Bucky for anyone but him, and he wants to give him everything he desires. Bucky’s on his knees for him, asking him to use him; he should damn well be able to get his cock up with Bucky here, beautiful and naked and open for him.

Steve’s grin fades. His cock remains mockingly limp in his hand. Even Bucky’s beginning to look a little disappointed, though he hides it well. 

Bucky hasn’t dropped the ball bearing or asked to stop, though.

“Open your mouth,” Steve commands.

Bucky looks up at him, a question in his eyebrows.

“You heard me,” Steve says sharply, giving Bucky’s hair a tug. “I said open your mouth. Are we doing this or not?”

Steve feels Bucky relax, watches his lips part. 

“That’s right,” Steve murmurs as he pushes his still soft cock between Bucky’s lips. “Take it like you mean it.”

Bucky gives a soft moan as Steve buries himself in his mouth, pubes tickling his nose. He’s never sucked Steve soft before, but it can’t be that different from sucking him hard, right? A cock’s a cock, after all. Even if Steve doesn’t get hard, Bucky can still make it feel good for him, can still submit for him like he needs. He pushes his tongue up against Steve’s cock, caressing it as he sucks. He feels Steve’s fingers tighten in his hair, pulling, and he feels the little prickles of pain. He likes doing this for Steve. Likes making sure he gets what he needs, however he needs to. He’d do anything for Steve just to see him happy.

Bucky closes his eyes and lets himself sink into that warm, comfortable place. He’s relaxed, calm. Steve’s cock is small and warm and protected in his mouth. His own cock rises slowly, untouched. He takes pleasure in serving Steve and knowing that once Steve is done, he’ll put his artist’s hands, deft and skilled, on him, all over him, until he gasps and begs and comes.

Steve sighs and strokes his fingers gently over Bucky’s cheek. Bucky’s so good to him, letting him take what he needs. Telling him, I trust you, I know you, I believe you. Whatever else the world may say, may think, I believe in you. I'm here for you, whatever you need. He cups Bucky’s jaw and rolls his hips, pretending like he’ll be able to come tonight. He watches Bucky take his cock so well, love, lust, and frustration swelling and fighting inside him.

He wants to show Bucky how much he loves him. He wants to hold him tight, run his fingers through his hair, murmur little words of encouragement. He wants to fuck his pretty little mouth and come on his face, his lips, watch it drip down his chin. Wants to tell him how good he is, how beautiful he is, how grateful he is that he'll do this for him. Instead, Steve thrusts his still-soft cock into Bucky's mouth, tugs his hair, and listens to his muffled moans. 

When Steve's had enough, he pulls out, watching the string of saliva stretch between Bucky's reddened lips and the head of his cock. He drops to his knees, taking Bucky's cheeks in his hands, and makes him look him in the eyes.

"Thank you," Steve says quietly. He swipes his thumb across Bucky's lips and smiles. 

Bucky smiles back. Steve drops one hand to Bucky's cock, the other firm on the nape of his neck. His grasp is a little rough as he strokes. Steve presses his lips to Bucky’s jaw and, holding him tight, kisses his neck, his throat, the taut muscle that traces down to his collarbones. Bucky is pliant under his hands, knowing that Steve is going to take good care of him. He pants as Steve jerks him, teasing him closer and closer until he can’t take it any longer.

“Please, Steve…” Bucky groans.

Steve sucks a kiss over Bucky’s pulse point and brings him over, his little orgasm sounds the sweetest music. As Bucky catches his breath, Steve wipes his hand on a loose sock, then scoots around behind him and unbuckles the belt.

“You always know what I need,” Steve says softly as he massages Bucky’s wrists. “Thank you.”

“Y’r welcome. And I’m sorry I couldn’t get you off,” Bucky replies, and Steve can hear the softness in his voice. 

“That is _not_ your fault,” Steve assures him, pressing another kiss between his shoulder blades. “We both know it happens, and you did good. You did real good. I couldn’t ask for anyone better than you. I love you Buck, in _every_ way, even if my body doesn’t always show it. I love you, remember that.”


End file.
